Square One
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Some times you just need to start again.


Title: Square One

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

"What do you mean you are heading to Yokohama?" the stoic woman stopped what she was eating.

"I have to be there for a month for the filming of another movie." Her daughter anxiously asked permission.

"I see, however, what about your promise that you would not neglect your education?" her mother sternly asked.

"Of course, I am willing to keep it, and by way to do so, I am now in my senior year and my professor was kind enough to provide me with my lessons over the internet and send me my home works and projects, by the end of the month, I will take my exams and see the results of my self-study."

"Wonderful, then. Although, where will you be staying at Yokohama?"

"I don't know yet, LME has mentioned that the Agency will provide a place for its actors, so I think they will provide for me."

"I see… still I am not convinced, I have a friend in Yokohama, we go a way back, she too is a lawyer but chose to be a musician like her husband, they have a two sons who are musicians as well, and the oldest is the same age as you, she keeps me updated every now and then, because we go a way back in Law School, and I will ask her if she can take you in for the time being." The Actress' eyes sparkled hearing her mother insisting on caring for her.

"Thank you, Mother." She gave a slight curtsey nod.

"You do not need to thank me, I am your mother and I should be doing all of this, besides, I had a lot to make it up to you and your brother."

"This is more than enough, thank you mother."

"Are you off to work again?" her mother asked.

"Yes, I have a modeling job at R'Mandy this afternoon."

"And for dinner, are you heading to your apartment?"

"Yes mother, I'll be early heading home today, I don't have evening work."

"I see, then join me for dinner as well, I am off from work after my cases were all done, they suggested I get some leave since I had been working nonstop."

"That is great, mother, and I hope you wouldn't mind if I join you for dinner." She gave a slight bow after standing and about to take her leave.

When she did, her manager who was outside smiled and they went on their way to her next schedule, with her modeling job, she puts on her best game face to avoid any complaints or trouble from the photographer, the staff commented on how easy she is to work with, how polite, punctual and kind she is to everybody, despite all her villain characters and mean lines, she was an opposite and quite the professional as well.

With her wearing beautiful summer collection, every male staff were all drooling and her manager was throwing a sinister snicker and snapped multiple photos for it.

After her work, "We need to head back to LME and report back, the President is finally back from the States and he received an Email from your mother."

"That was quick…" Kyoko was surprised. Immediately they went in the car that was provided for her work since it wasn't safe anymore travelling with her mountain-bike.

Arriving they immediately went up to the top floor to see the president since she was excited to join her mother for dinner, however upon sight of the cosplaying Agency President in an all gray sweat shirt and pants, with a matching beanie yelling at the top actor dressed in nothing buy an American flag shorts and a pair of gloves, hitting the mitts with Ruto who was doing his best to give him a challenge, Kyoko's reaction was a mixed with horrified and humorous look, Yashiro was in full blown laughter, they headed in and the actor who was put on the same cosplaying state as the president was blaring red from embarrassment, the blaring eye of the tiger music was hitting the mood as the actor was in his short American flag trunks.

"I'm just helping Tsuruga-kun in his character for his own movie." Grinned by Lory and Yashiro just snorted.

"For the last time, boxing is not mixed martial arts, and as much as I love the movie 'Rocky' please, don't make me hate it." Ren finally sighed and took off the gloves, Kyoko just stared at him in disbelief that such serious and professional actor was roped to be silly.

"I can explain." Ren now turned to her all red, Kyoko took the towel from the lounge and handed it to him which he gave her thanks, the president seeing them all comfy, he pushed out Yashiro and they were followed by Ruto, and for good measures he locked the office so she will have no reason to run from him after what happened to the scandal Ren was in months back – after Lotus in the Mud finished, their stain wasn't even resolved as she continues to run from him despite knowing the reasons why that scandal even happened, she was just too embarrassed that she reacted such way, being jealous when even she shouldn't knowing they were not together.

"Mogami-san?" Ren called, "I know this has been delayed and you already heard and knew about what happened to Kusunoki-san, I should've been clear with you from the start." He sighed.

"No! You don't have to be sorry on anything, and why would you be?" she have an awkward laugh.

"Because I brought misunderstanding and it broke our friendship." He said and it was a little bit painful as he was in the friendzone.

"We were friends?" she gasped shocked.

"Uh… yes… why would I care and you know be concerned if we wouldn't be?" he finally asked, "And I hope with all of it cleared up we can still be friends?" he asked and offered his hand.

"You're a top actor, Tsuruga-san! You can't just be friends with a newbie!" she was panicking.

"Kyo- I mean, Mogami-san, calm down." He kneeled by her knees and held her to calm down, "Remember, with you appearance as Momiji boosted your career, you are a sought actress so do not think lowly of yourself." Putting a palm over her cheek comforting her, "You are an actress being recognized with all certain roles that made you known to both public as well as people in the industry, remember that!" she melted to his palm and forgot they were being seen by the others, Ren gave a warm smile, "Now tell me all about the new role you have?" he remained sitting on the floor and wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

She told him about her new spy movie which she will take part as the main characters where she is a daughter of the head and general of a secret military organization and will be used by its people without knowledge of her father and as well as her existence as his own, with her role as Momiji she was a sought actress to do the role as she was perfect for it, wanting all the executions of such to be realistic as possible.

"I see, so you are heading to Yokohama?"

"Yes."

"When?" he asked and finally settled beside her.

"The next two weeks, and my mother already approve of it." And another round of conversation was made after he asked about her mother.

Meanwhile, "I think we should go in now, Sachou… This will take another hour if we let it." Yashiro finally gave in.

"I understand, I can't believe they are trying to catch up like they were separated for years…" the president snorted.

"And she was so upset when she saw Otto-kun with a tattoo over his triceps and wrist, it turns out he wanted to hide the gun wound he got, mother has been looking guilty seeing the wounds every time because it was her fault when it is not, there were some bad people trying get revenge and we became targets."

"So the thing when she refused to acknowledge you and your brother over television was just her reason to protect you both?" Ren asked and she nodded.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but Mogami-kun your mother already talked to me thought video call and she arranged a safe place four you under Hamai Misa-san's care, well… she is a Tsukimori now." He chuckled.

"Wait? You mean the world renowned pianist?" gasped by Yashiro who is an obvious fan of her.

"Indeed she is, Hamai-san and Mogami-san were close friends… well… best friends way back in their Law school days and became sisters through sorority." He explained, "She explained to me her own reasons as well why she knew Hamai-san and her need to get Kyoko to safety now that the truth is out in public, she refused to happen the same again and that is why I gave her permission to let you stay with her friend."

"Thank you." Kyoko smiled at him.

"Now, before I let you leave, have you completed the task I gave you?" Lory asked and Kyoko handed her the stamped paper and he approved having a full mark.

Later that evening Kyoko went to join her mother and they went to a secluded yet fancy restaurant and shared some few conversations including her new projects.

* * *

Two weeks later she went on a short road trip with the whole staff of the said new movie and together with her are her peers however she made herself comfortable with Yashiro in their own vehicle provided by their agency, behind them were two black and modified SUVs which are driven by her co-stars that are going to play as her siblings, one of them is the teen action star Hajime Nagumo and his girlfriend Yui, the girl became quick best friends with Kyoko together with Sicily who is the girlfriend of Shin who is also Kyoko's sibling in the movie.

While on their trip she was busy taking photos of all sites around and sending it to her favorite senior who had been less subtle about his feelings for her, she already had an idea but chose to brush it off and remained to their senpai-kohai relationship, she too uploaded everything in her social media for her friends to see where she was at, Chiori was pouting over a photo comment wanting to see the place since it was one of the tourist area.

Finally arriving to the apartment complex where the staff together with the actors who cleared their schedule to shoot the crucial and starting parts of the movie to the city – they went to settle in and asked Kyoko where she was staying and her manager answered all of it without saying the name of the person entrusted to her safety.

Heading to Hamai Misa's home, they awed at the traditional European mansion, they were greeted by a valet and guided in the mansion, by the foyer they spotted a male with cerulean hair in a fitting black dress shirt neatly tucked to his black casual jeans and expensive pair of brown casual oxford shoes, holding a violin case, he looked like he was in the same age as her and he stood tall and proud, he had a nice posture and well groomed look, "Sorry for the wait, Len." And a girl in beautiful long red hair came down the stairs, matching the guy's attire with her black off shoulder, summer dress with white and pink waist band, she immediately planted a kiss over his cheek and apologized again, Len took the violin case off of her hand and held it together with his own, the girl then wrapped herself around his arm.

"Oh, Len, Kaho-chan, you're both already leaving, it's too early?" a woman in a casual white dress came down, she looked stylish from her age and she was in the same age as Seana, "Kyoko-chan? Is that you!" she gasped and went to greet the actress, after the mention of her name.

"Wait, the Kyoko-chan who played, Mio and Natsu?" she squealed, "And my favorite Momiji!" she jumped holding Kyoko's hand.

"The one and only~" Yashiro boosted and Kahoko was now all over her, Len cleared his throat.

"Oh, Len, don't be such a party pooper, I'm just happy to meet my favorite actress!"

Kyoko was now blushing knowing she has a fan, and certainly she wanted to be friends with her and tell Kanae all about her as well.

"Oh, my dear, I never knew, the little girl Kyoko who Seana-chan brought is now all grown up and acting beautifully, I heard so much about you dear~ and by the way how is your brother?"

"He is fine, he is staying in Kyoto alone and had been studying there as well."

"I see, now please come in~" she pulled her and Yashiro to the lounge, "Kaho-chan, you can always hang out with her later, you and Lenny have a date in Ryo-kun's concert, go ahead, and Len, please be careful driving~"

"I will mother." Nodded by her son who was stoic and cold as ice but was able to be melted by the red haired girl who was so sweet around him.

"They are just in their senior high school but he proposed already, but I'm glad I got a daughter finally~" she hummed, "It's sad I got two boys, and the other one is an anti-social much worse the the older one who hated presence of other people." Kyoko was shocked to know.

But I am glad you are here~ now I'll show you to your room and we have so many catching up to do with you!" she demanded and helped her put her things away in the closet, they were informed by Yashiro who received it from the producer that they got one day free time since they are setting up everything for the start tomorrow.

Kyoko joining Hamai at the kitchen making some lunch they were shortly joined by Kahoko who just arrived with Len, the guy was irritated that she has to leave him and head to join his mother, he went to the practice room in protest and started to play some aggressive violin piece which made Hamai and Kahoko laugh.

Kyoko quickly learned that Kahoko and Len are both musicians and studying to a musical academy, and Hamai travels internationally with her musician husband who is also a business man, the youngest is an international gamer who was odd love to outdoor and marine sports, "Well, considering we are living in Yokohama and a few walk away is the bay side port." She shrugged.

Later that evening Kyoko checked in to her mother and thanked her again, sending her a photo of Hamai, her, Len and Kahoko.

The next day when the filming started, it was quite smooth and had been a success Director Shingai was so delighted he bought everyone dinner and joined the teasing around poor Hajime on breaking so many hearts after revealing he was dating the Italian model he calls Yue.

The days went out quickly and Kyoko became close to Kahoko, she finally met the youngest Tsukimori as well, he was so similar with her own brother except he was more silent than the other, however after knowing she was the sibling of his favorite social media outdoor photo blogger, Otsukinoji, he started to go excited and showed the latest photos that Otto had been covering inside his hobby room and the new garden plants he was tending.

One photo taken by the CCTV he puts up in his hobby room, the window side has a corner desk with his laptop and phone, the other wall has a mountain bike velo-wall rack with his white bike on it complete with its gear bag, above it was his hanging shelf with two hooks, one has his small molle outdoor tactical back pack with the other hook accommodating his Jimny car keys with Suzuki leather key holder, and the shelf displayed two velcro outdoor flat bill snap-back trucker hat.

The wall facing the desk has a two-by-three shelf with a small organizer drawer for his swivel, weights and hooks, and the other single compartment at the upper side has a wall rack for his colorful lures to be organized, and his fishing rod rack just beside it, the small two-seater floor lounge that matching his wall is placed facing his mountain bike, and above it are huge handmade custom frame full of boy scout and outdoor patches, he was in the middle organizing the wall rack with brand new lures that was not removed from it's packaging, the room looked like it was a shop.

* * *

The next week, the director called a day off since the staff and actors were all working hard and now they are already advanced from their schedule, Hamai invited Kyoko's co-stars and now hanging out the mansion, Yue and Sicily turned out to be fans of Hamai and now chatting with her, Kahoko with her two best friends Mio and Nao are joining them, the girls invaded the kitchen and now making a feast for the boys, they were all teasing Kyoko having to pull boys but she ignores them until they notice she was smiling at her phone.

It was Ren enduring another of the President's gimmicks on making him wear ridiculous clothes for the cosplay and this time the poor actor was in a black kickboxing trunks, fists wrapped with bandage and inside an actual ring, another was sent to her where he was recreating Yuri Boyka's tricking stunts having to have a sparring partner, Kyoko was amazed, and read the message below it that it wasn't the President's idea but it was his actual training and what better way to do it is recreate his other favorite action movie, undisputed.

She was smiling t her screen and it wasn't unnoticed from the girls and started to tease who it was until Yashiro joined them, "That was probably Tsuruga-san." After saying the top actor's name the room started to screech and five guys started run in the room worried, it was Len, Hajime, Shin, Jun Tsukimori and Liam, after knowing what it was Len schooled Kahoko not to worry him again and left her a kiss in the forehead.

"Tsuruga-san said he'll be shooting a modeling job tomorrow here in Zushi beach, and the Director gave us a day off too." Kyoko said.

"Then there is no stopping us on dropping by to his set." Yashiro confirms.

"Really?"

"You missed him that much?" teased Yashiro and loving every bits of it.

"No…"

"Don't like, Mugami-san~ I know you do~" and left the room which she received no mercy of teasing from the girls.

The next day indeed she was excited to go, however it was Kahoko, Len, and her two other co-starts with their certain partners came with her to see the actor, and upon the sight of her by the Photographer the makeup artist and stylist grabbed her and started to prepare her for a certain photo shoot, only to be paired up to the surprised actor who never knew that she would come see him, "Hi." He chuckled, he looked ripped from all those training and was wearing a white board shorts, there were barricades placed at some places where some of his fans or the public can watch, and to their surprise the actress who played risky stunts were there too, wearing matching out beach outfit, that is a pair of bikini, she has the perfect model figure and tempting charm, the male staff as well as male bystanders drooled and Ren's reaction was priceless, he was upset and started to cover her with his own body, Kyoko does not realize it and rather let him touch her after they grew comfortable again.

The photo shoot started and they were in their best character and Yashiro was melting on their chemistry, they were perfect, Ren almost kissed her however Kyoko in character wasn't pulling back and swaying and Ren took advantage of it and kissed her, the crowd started to shriek and screech from the two and Kahoko was starting to shake her boyfriend who gave up and let her abuse him.

After the photo shoot finished it became clear to Kyoko after Ren smiled at her genuinely that his supposed courtship which she thought as a joke was real and he was being serious, she blushed yet did not avoid him, "Really?" she asked.

"I told you weeks back, I am serious and I am not going to make another regret, I know I always look like I'm punishing myself and deserves no happiness, but I don't want to regret any more in my life and going to jump to this, I wil repent on by making someone special happy and taking care of her." He said.

"But your sixteen years old love?" Ren was confused until it hit him and laughed.

"Let me ask first, how many high school girls do I know?" he asked.

"Me… and…" she thought, "Wait, it's just me…" she looked baffled.

"Good job, Bo." He teased and Kyoko blushed, "Also, I want to ask you for dinner since I want to tell you something important, something that you should know about me." It was serious and Kyoko nodded.

They were snapped by the Yashiro when Kyoko's mother Seana with her brother walked in with Hamai Misa and Liam.

Kyoko laughed as her brother was twinning the other boy, they were taller than Ren, Liam a bit chubbier while Otto was toned fit after his outdoor endeavors, Liam in his favorite black Billabong board shorts, white tank top under his fit button up shirt with Hawaiian flowers pattern, and a pair of leather flip-flops, while Otto in a pair of Sandugo apex slipper, his favorite perman khaki cargo shorts, and a thin white Chinese mandarin collar shirt with its sleeves folded up to his elbow, Kyoko was surprised to see he has another tattoo around his chest, neck to his bicep sleeves which her mother was not happy with.

The tattoo did not go unnoticed as it was blaring their family's dragon deity as well as Seana and Kyoko's favorite flowers around the dragon, the thin shirt was not helping at all.

"Let me guess, Tebori?" Kyoko shook her head in disbelief.

"I survived sixteen hours of poking, and with mom's permission, so yes." Her brother shrugged, "It's worth it on hiding the burn marks and the gun wound though." He added.

Seana sighed who is still blaming herself, but her son was trying to help her let go by means of covering something that hurts her the most, "You look like a yakuza though." Shin chuckled.

"I'll sell you if you make fun of me again." Glared by the six foot three tall boy, Liam snorted and shook his head.

They went for lunch on a nearby hotel until, "Kyoko-nee is going to have that building scene tomorrow right?" Sicily asked.

"Oh…" Kyoko finally remembers where she is to jump from one building to another, it was normal for her since she has been doing stunts for her Momiji roles in the same manner however.

"And that fifty floor building climb?"

"Yea…" she awkwardly chuckled trying to look away knowing her mother is present, Ren was buffled.

"Are you not using any doubles on that dear?" asked by Hamai worried.

"No, Ba-chan, I kind of like the thrill of doing my own stunts." She smiled from her honest reply, "Yes, it is dangerous, but I chose this, and this is my way of being recognized, from my professionalism." And turned to Ren who smiled in reply.

After their lunch Ren was free for the whole afternoon and needed to head back tomorrow to Tokyo – they however headed back to the Tsukimori mansion and the boys were all banished to Liam's lounge, the lounge has another connecting room which is his music studio, it was full of instruments and all kinds of it, from wind, to percussion to string, it was a recording studio, however the lounge was a gallery and as well a hangout, sofas and beanbags are around the area, stylish shelf was placed with fiction novels mostly dragons and framed posters of his favorite games, while the boys were there hanging out and Liam who has the same habit as Otto who tends to walk around shirtless, Otto was sitting beside Hajime and covering his chest with his shirt and exchanging conversation until Shin picked up a guitar and started to sing along, Ren and Yashiro as the older men joined along and made jokes.

Meanwhile with the girls sharing tea and preparing for some snacks and later for dinner – their favorite topic was boys except Kyoko and her mother, they try to avoid such topic when Hamai suddenly, "So, how is Lucas-san annoying you to death?" Seana let out a loud groan and Kyoko giggled.

Seana rolled her eyes and wanted to dismiss it but knowing her best friend, she would not let her sleep without juicing anything from her, "He is annoying as ever and a stalker." On cue there was a doorbell and the butler came to inform that there was a man named Luke looking for Seana Mogami, and when they came to peek from the second floor to see him secretly he was in his military blues uniform and holding a huge bouquet of flowers, Kyoko wanted to laugh until the boys saw them lurking seeing who it was.

Seana knew the man would not leave until he sees her – she sighed and went down to push him away, "Mother, who is that?" it was her son shirtless with his shirt just patched to cover his chest.

Kyoko and Seana replied, "Your donor." With that said the girls laughed.

"Let's lock the door." Otto said and the laughter got louder, the man outside heard it and pouted, he took the door and pointed out and slammed it to his father's face and walked away.

"That's my boy." Seana said and went back to the kitchen with the ladies, the sun was about to go down and surprisingly the man was still at the doorstep and Seana sighed letting him in.

Later that evening sharing dinner, Ren was sad that he could not tell her about himself however after dinner Kyoko pulled him by the garden and both finally spoke, Ren disclosed his past to her and how he killed his friend, Kyoko comforted him that he was not responsible for it and rather things happened which another does not wish, and Kyoko's reaction changed after knowing he was Corn all along and remember what he did back in Guam, Ren repeatedly apologized to the point he was about to kneel but she stopped her, she however was not mad as he was being honest with her in his process on courting her, Kyoko felt more confident on trusting him as he was being honest and not being biased as he is her Corn.

They reconciled and Kyoko attacked him with a tight hug, "Corn!" she finally squeaked and Ren tightly held her.

"I can't believe I'm going home tomorrow." He sighed until he pulled out his phone and did exactly the opposite of his professional self, and gave an excuse that he is Corn and not Ren.

Ren called in for a leave and the president was not convinced until he revealed he was with Kyoko, the president allowed him and he indulged himself of holing the actress more, little did they know, Hamai, Seana and everyone except the two younger boys are watching from the second floor window.

The morning later, they all came down for breakfast and found the maids as we as the two butlers amused as the two boys in their obnoxious Hawaiian shirts making their own breakfast, turning they saw their mothers and siblings, "And here I thought you were making one for us~" Kahoko teased and followed by Kyoko giggling and Yashiro supplying the joke.

"Make you own." Said by Liam, until he put two plates down, "Momma, I made you pancakes."

"Now that's not fair!" Kahoko pouted.

"Mother, Nee-sama?" Otto placed a huge plates of breakfast for his own family, his father pouted as well, "I don't know you." He said to his father who wanted to wail.

"For a full grown and functioning human, in high military ranks, you're losing to a fifteen years old boy." Jun Tsukimori chuckled and pulled out a cereal knowing there is no chance for his son to make him breakfast.

Everyone shared and was bustling in the kitchen, the girls decided to make a quick morning meal and Kyoko whipped some food for Ren and Yashiro, Yashiro helped her while Ren just stood beside her and kept on complimenting since he doesn't know how to cook.

After breakfast they went to the set, and the director was surprised Ren was there, and joined him, they watched Kyoko take on the heights and bravely climbed down the building with her spy gadget, the older actors who are playing the higher up are amazed as well as she tackles all those hurdles, they all laughed when she messed up an a name and it was her third mistake which was still amazing.

After a few days Seana and her son went back to Tokyo, however Otto headed back to Kyoto despite his summer break, he tends to do a lot more, however he brought home loads of fishing photos back in the port where he was joined by Liam Tsukimori.

Kyoko's phone was full of memorable photos one of it is her first family photo where poor Luke was included, they were by the Yokohama beach with Otto's favorite Jimny, Luna, a fully off road modified built mini jeep, where he was still shirtless and basking in the sun, Kyoko by his arm, and Seana on the other his father was behind looking so much identical, although Otto was taller.

Kyoko loved the photo and placed it over her desktop in the computer Luke gifted her as a birthday present, it is his way of making sure that she is his daughter too, and more photos of Ren and their friends, the photos ended up at her social media which became the home of fangirls in regards to Ren, and now fans of her brother and Liam.

After their filming, which was finished in advance, they are now heading back to Tokyo ahead of schedule, and to her surprise, Ren in a new Wrangler Jeep came to get her, it was sweet of him, but she felt she was an inconvenience to his schedule however she learned that he was free that day and went to get her.

Arriving to LME they were greeted by the president and the man dressed as marry Poppins was squealing seeing the now couple holding hands, Ren chuckled and waited for Kyoko to report in unti they headed back to the LME apartment complex, where they are actually one floor neighbors, Ren joined her in the apartment for the first time and it smelled like her, she has photos framed of her mother and brother, and her kitchen was the star of the abode, Ren persuaded her to rest first and she surrendered.

Both cuddling over the fluffy carpet Ren was watching her reactions at the comments from her uploaded photos, it was disastrous and hilarious, as fangirls were thirsty of her brother, having to have loads of shirtless photos, Ren's reaction was humorous as it joined hers.

Ren took a photo of her, 'are they serious' look and uploaded it to his own social media, the caption however created another chaos after multiple shows and variety shows invited him, this time he did not deny but rather proudly announced their relationship.

Kyoko's social media account became a little blog after she shares her friends and adventures, it was a whole some content which was loved by everyone, especially her 'Home in Kyoto' special where she has featured her home, the Fuwa inn where she learned many things and grew up, her brother's garden, the creek where she met her Corn and known as Ren, explaining to why they are in a relationship, Otto's jetty by the wide river, it is where most of his fishing adventures starts.

It was a small vacation of her where she was joined by Ren where they recreated their little meeting by the creek, however this time, she was surprised by Ren with an actual ring as his sign for her to be his, it wasn't a marriage proposal yet, but a commitment ring which she greatly accepted, the public was touched of their love story and others thought it was just another scam for her career to rise up, however she continued to prove them wrong after the release of the new movie she was in and Director Shingai proudly boosted her stunts as real and scary, especially when her mother was present at that time and her brother was ready to decapitate him.

She is a professional and would never use her love one for her career, she works had for it and even puts her life on the line, she is not aware but she has mass of fans supporting and defending her, they out her as their role model as she continues to rock the industry with her girl power.

* * *

At the present however, "Finally I summoned you!" Ren looked out the window on what witchcraft his future-brother-in-law is doing and to his amazement there was a huge white owl that landed by his arm that was protected by a leather arm guard.

"What in the world?" Ren sipping his coffee watching the scene in confusion and baffle, "You summoned what?" Ren came out and joined him.

"The owl that has been living by my tree over there, I come to feed Mister Fickler every day with a piece of meat and I finally got to hold him, he trusts me." And he came to pet the feathered nocturnal gently which hooted at him, there was a fat black bunny with a with patch over its chest hopped by his leg, and tapped it's foot asking for food, the owl however stared at it for a second and settled to Otto's arm instead.

Ren looking around the wide Mogami household garden which has tress around it,, and one distinct Sakura tee by the pond made by the boy, and a mini green house at the corner of the shed with a vegetation, the place looked like Narnia especially with all the Japanese garden details made, the huge pond housed tamed Koi fishes that when they see Otto they started to make quite the ruckus and asking for treats.

Ren pulled out his phone and snapped a photo, on cue the own spreads it's wings and looked majestic, the bunny settled itself by Otto's brown work boots, it has a harness collar which can be identified as a house pet, the pond was behind them and the water was flowing in its mini falls which made the place look like it came out from a fantasy book.

Ren captioned, 'What sorcery did you do this time? I swear my girl's brother went straight out of Narnia.' Ren attempted to be funny and indeed he succeeded as his peers and boss was amused seeing the caption, Kyoko on the other hand retaliated with another photo of her brother in his hobby room fixing is gears, 'One tends his witchcraft tools for such animal sorcery, Ren.' Was her reply however the subject of their topic was not amused.

Meanwhile Seana back in Tokyo was shaking in laughter as her son was being the center of witchcraft jokes.

~END?~


End file.
